Theoretical season 5
by mr. 96
Summary: After dealing with Apocalypse, the X-Men are bolstered by new ranks. But they will have to deal with new enemies in this world. The Marauders, a team of mutants without allegiance to anyone, and a total loony from Weapon X...rated K or T for Deadpool's silliness. Apologies if it goes up.


**Mr. 96: My imagination never ever quits, does it? And it'd rather start a new idea than go anywhere with my old ones, to…. Here I am with a brand new fic, embracing the grand tradition of writing something based on the show you've been watching a lot of recently. This is an idea for a fifth season of the great television show X-Men Evolution! But it's only in the concept stage as of now. Sigh...do I really need to do a disclaimer? It's a bit of a pain, but...you should know by now that Marvel Comics owns X-Men.**

**Note: Correction fixed! Originally, I was going to make Banshee female, but I changed my mind and fixed the pronouns!**

The X-Men had finally defeated Apocalypse, and the disappearance of Magneto led to two new arrivals: Gambit and Colossus, formerly members of his Acolytes, who switched sides for the very same reason: infatuation with a certain young girl there. Never mind who this girl was, but that she was reason enough for both of them to switch sides on the straight and narrow. For Gambit, everything was nothing more than a game, which fit his name well. However, Colossus was very adamant about changing his ways and fighting the good fight. He made very good friends with Wolverine during his time at the Academy, and the two had already come up with a new maneuver together.

However, trouble still looms over mutantkind. Not only is there Magneto and a re-formed Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to worry about, but several humans, chiefly among them Graydon Creed, the son of Mystique and Sabretooth, feel a great animosity towards mutants, and would do anything to exterminate them. Creed himself, though a mutant, feels it would be best to exterminate his own kind because of the hatred he feels for his own deformed body.

Despite these threats, the greatest one comes not from an outright villain, but from people unsure of their ways. The Marauders, a group of mutants still deciding their roles in the war and uninterested in siding with either Charles Xavier or Magneto, have proved a great threat. These are Alex Summers, known as Havok, the brother of Scott Summers, the Irishman Sean Cassidy, who calls himself "Banshee" after his ability to scream in such a manner as to destroy anything around him and levitate himself, the mysterious Lorna Dane, or "Polaris", who is the daughter of Magneto himself and possesses the same powers, John Proudstar, a Native American with super strength which he takes as the reason for his name of "Thunderbird", "Sunfire", a Japanese immigrant who hates the X-Men with a passion….but perhaps the two most mysterious among the Marauders are the mysterious Longshot, whose powers remain unknown, and Adam Watson, or "Warlock," a mutant who is slowly changing from man to machine.

"HEY! I'm in this too, ya know!"

D…..Deadpool? How the Hell are you able to address me like that?

"_Because _you have the decency to put me in your story, Mister Ninety-Six, you know I can break the fourth wall! Anyway, I'm taking over my introduction! I'm Deadpool, a Weapon X experiment, blah blah blah, my fans know the rest, but in this version I'm voiced by Ian James Corlett! And I got Spider-Man's DNA plus Wolverine's!"  
Wait….this is a fan fiction! You can't have a voice actor!

"Shut up! Yes I can, because I excel at doing things impossible!"

Sigh…..alright, Ian James Corlett it is. For those of you who don't know, Ian James Corlett is my very favorite voice actor, who has done Rock in that God-awful Ruby Spears Mega Man cartoon show, Coconuts in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Cheetor in Beast Wars, Knuckles in Sonic Underground, and was the very first voice of Goku.

"I totally call a Kamehameha gag!"

Sigh…..so, anyway, just imagine Ian James Corlett's voice for Deadpool. Oh, and after research, tell me who you think would be the leader of the Marauders in a review.


End file.
